Lost hope
by Jen Belle
Summary: Sequel to lost. It has been twelve years since that party. It has not been all ice cream and cake, but Draco and Harry are a family. At least that is what Draco thought. When his first son James Severus comes out as trans* things change. Mpreg read Lost first


**I had a dream that was a continuation of Lost hope you guys like where this is going. This 12 years from when lost ended James Draco's son is 17.**

James Severus Potter- Malfoy was sitting in the ministry with his adopted papa Harry Potter. Jim as he preferred was going to meet the man who raped his dad seventeen years before. That man was Ronald Weasley, his papa's former best friend. Jim had to meet that man even though he was more monster than man. A guard brought the thing in the room he was handcuffed; the man who was part of the reason he was here was emaciated. He had pale blue fish eyes and oily dirty shoulder length hair red hair.

Well why the hell are you two here?'', hissed the prisoner.

Because I want to know why'', hissed James.

Harry grabbed onto his son's arm partially to stop his son also to stop him from strangling Weasley. James looked like neither of his fathers he had light strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes; he also had a quite feminine look about him like Draco.

Jim spoke up and said ''he wanted to know why you raped my dad''.

Aren't you suppose to call Drakie mummy'', laughed Ron.

Shut it you bastard'' screamed Harry.

Pa he is not worth it'', said Jim. ''We are leaving asshole.''

I will never tell you what you want to know mini Malfoy because you are just like your mummy'', yelled Ron, ''A sissy boy''.

JSMP

Jim was sitting on his bed at home looking at photos. He loved the ones from their first party as a family. Dad was pregnant with Lucy Renée, and the twins who had just turned five. Part of him wished that he was Harry Potter's blood son because he loved Charles Michael Severus's and Charlie's son. Not that he had ever told anyone not even Teddy his first boyfriend who was also his best friend.

Severus had promised him that he would help him get a job as a potion maker while he worked on his mastery. He heard his dad call for him, Lucy, Scorpius, Josepha, and Lily. Jim ran down to the kitchen for dinner.

DHDH

Draco had just made Harry's favorite a muggle dish called margarita pizza. If Luicus saw his son now he would not recognize him because he was wearing a pair of worn out muggle jeans and red flannel shirt that was unbuttoned. Even after carrying four out of their five kids Draco was still thin and lanky. Harry had given in and carried now seven year old Lily if only he could name the baby after his mum. Luckily she was a girl because Leo was not a cute name.

He looked over his shoulder at his children James was seventeen and very much like him expect his hair which was strawberry blonde, Lucy Renée was twelve with wild black curls and grey eyes, Scorpius was ten and his twin in all ways, Josepha was eight and Harry's little princess because she looked like his mum, and his baby girl Lily was white blonde haired with green eyes. He wanted one more though he would carry this one as well they were trying, but not actively. He had stopped taking his potion and they would have to wait and see. Uncle Sev had two two besides the twins a boy and a little girl. Marie was Severus whole world not that Charles, Gideon, Andrew and Charlie were not loved, but he had carried Marie like twins everyone had told him to abort her to save his own life; she was born three months early and a squib. He had spent a month in St. Mungos ICU and her two. Lucius sent his poor uncle a letter asking if he needed help with the drowning right.

Severus said ''she was not going to the muggle world'', he had a spell in the making to give her a little magic not enough to go to Hogwarts but enough not be to a squib.

Harry came through the door his leg had a relapse after five years so now he was an aurror teacher; which he loved. He came over and kissed his bond mate and nipped at his lips; which caused his children to say, ''papa stop''.

Draco pulled away and started to plate dinner. Harry and the children sat at the table. Jim was trying to be a muggle term called a vegan so he got his salad that he made earlier while the others eat the yummy muggle food.

Draco asked, ''Harry how that unneeded visit was''.

He told me and Jamie nothing'', said Harry.

Like I told you'', said Draco smugly.

Shut it dad'', said Jim.

Harry looked over at their oldest and said '' you are not allowed to talk to your father like that no matter how old you are and apologize to him''.

Sorry dad'', said Jim.

You and me were both wrong'' Draco.

Harry Potter hated that his Jamie was acting so strange. Becoming a vegan, cutting his hair in a womanish cut, and that last one was just plain odd painting his nails owe god he forgot the last one he caught him wearing a dress. Not that Harry had told Draco about that one.

JSMP

Jacklyn Severus Malfoy-Potter that is what James wished his name was. She had always felt as if a he not what she was supposed to be as if Jim was in the wrong body. Teddy didn't care but papa did, but he had told Teddy, but his papa had walked in on him in a purple lace dress.

She hated her genital it was just wrong. Part of James knew that he was not a she, but that did not mean that he did not mean that he should have been a she. Jim was just giving himself a headache. Part of him knew his dad would understand, since his old friend Thea who was once Theo was like Jim, but Harry on the other hand hated Thea saying she was a weirdo.

James Severus Malfoy-Potter curled up and cried for not being the girl she should have been.

DHDH

Harry and Draco were sitting on their bed talking about their children and days.

Harry knew he had to tell his husband about checking their son wearing a dress. He spoke up and told him.

It is fine he is just finding who he is and what type of gay he wants to be or if doesn't want to be gay at all he might end up trans*'', said Draco matter fact type of tone.

That is just gross though'', muttered Harry.

No it isn't'', muttered Draco. ''I went through my own stage of wearing dresses, and by the way I looked hot doing it''. Draco threw on clothes and went into his eldest room. He found his baby the one he raised by himself for almost a year crying in his bed.

My angel it is okay I will love even if you wanted to be a muggle street performer'', whispered Draco into his baby's ear.

Jacklyn looked up at her father and said ''will you call me Jacklyn daddy'',

Yes my angel I mean Jackie'', said Draco. ''Now you want me to teach you how to be a woman''.

She nodded. Draco dug in the back of the closet and pulled out forest green maxi dress. Strip Jackie we need to spell the hair a way'' said Draco. She did as her father asked. Her thin blonde leg and arm hair was gone in a flash. Her hair was no longer at her shoulders it was middle of her back. Draco helped her into the dress and then called for the makeup her, the stuff he use to use. Jackie already looked very much like a woman she wanted to be. Draco cleaned her face and put greyish green eye shadow on her eye lids, then black eyeliner on top and bottom lids, then mascara on her lashes, and bright red lip gloss on her lips. He hand her a mirror to show her his handy work.

Daddy I look beautiful'', she cried.

Yes my little girl you do'', said Draco.

Papa hates me doesn't he'', she asked.

He will get over himself I promise'', said Draco.

No he won't'', said Harry from the doorway. He pointed at his child and said ''you are a boy so act like one, and Draco you do not care what I have to say a about this do you''.

Unknown to Harry Severus was flooing over and he grabbed the raven haired man and told him ''to leave them alone, or he was going to end up alone''.

But they won't listen'', moaned Harry.

And the Harry Potter that I thought I knew would not care'', hissed Severus.

They heard a thump by the fireplace and a daddy. Severus had his wand at Harry Potter's head. Who is it'', called Severus.

It is me daddy'', yelled Marie.

Ow my god she had enough magic to use the floo'', yelled Severus. He forgot all about Harry Potter and ran over to Marie. No one helped you get here did they Marie'', he asked her.

No daddy I did all by myself'', she said with a smile.

Severus picked her up and hugged her close and cried ''my little girl has magic ha med-wizards don't know everything''.

I am like you daddy?'', asked the little girl.

Yes you are my angel yes you'', sang Severus.


End file.
